dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The story of Androids!
Dragon Ball Z: The Story Of Androids is the story of Dr. Gero after he didn't die from Kid Goku. Dragon Ball Z: The Story Of Androids! Dr. Gero was so sad that the Red Ribbon Army got demolished. This made Dr. Gero really mad. He wanted to get revenge so he went around the world looking for parts that would make indestructible robots."I need a lot of stuff for my robots" Dr. Gero said. He went to West city first to get a program chip so the robots could talk. Next he went to Orange City to get half of the parts for the androids. After he went around the world twice he finally found the perfect spot for his laboratory. He started to build Android 1 but when he was completed, he was too weak to kill Goku. His power level was about chi chi's power level."This Won't do!" Dr. Gero said as he ripped #1 apart. Next he started to build #2 and #3. But They tried to kill Dr.Gero but Dr. Gero was strong enough to defeat them. Dr. Gero ran out of parts so he went to Capsule Corp to ask for parts. But all he got was a copy machine. But that came in handy. He used it to copy his parts until he had millions of parts! He started to build #4 it that was was perfect so he his it inside his super computer he built with the parts.Dr. Gero went on Vacation to celebrate the creation of #4 but the super computer broke #4 while he was on vacation."DANG IT" Dr. Gero said. He broke down the super computer and built another one. he copied more parts and bilt #5. this one was like #4. He was perfect. It had Goku,Krillin,Little bits of Vegeta, and Yamcha. #5 started to look for Goku but he was quickly destroyed by a missile. Dr. Gero stopped for about a month. By that time Gohan was born. he started #6 and #7. They were both girls. They were stored in Dr. Gero's super computer. Dr. Gero started to build #9 until he fell asleep. #9 malfunctioned and started to try to kill Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero stored his brain inside the super computer and the super computer started to rebuild Dr. Gero into #20. #9 broke down into parts. #6 and #7 were free from the super computer and was returned back to human. #10 was like #4 but way stronger. he wasn't stronger than #17 and #18 though. he was strong enough to beat Vegeta in his weakest form. He is in Dr. Gero's other Labrotory while in GT too. He never was activated. #18 remembers about #10 but doesn't say anything about it. #11 and #12 are the last ones that aren't heard in DBZ. Android #11 malfunctions and doesn't work but #12 works and is as strong as #18 but was never activated due to Dr. Gero forgetting about it. That's the end of the story about how The androids were made and Dr. Gero made one last one #21. He was the first one. He named it #21 because he was 21 at the time. #21 was the ultimate android. But Dr.Gero accidently deactivated him and it broke down. Dr. Gero was so mad he went on a rampage and started to make androids. The End. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Dr. Gero Category:Androids Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Main Character(s) Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army